


Adam Driver #44 (26 Oct 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [44]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, profile porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, his brow slightly furrowed, ear peeking from under a curl, mouth relaxed, a day or two of stubble adorning his lower face, his clear-eyed gaze fixed outside as the bright light from the window catches in his eyes and on the fine lines surrounding them, on his constellations of moles and small scars, and in the slowly deepening grooves of his dimples, carved by time and laughter.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Adam Driver #44 (26 Oct 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> For all that Adam's got a world class scowl, the first faint signs of aging on his face tell the story of a man who smiles more than he frowns, and it makes my heart happy to see them. I hope to get to document the turning of his seasons, each more beautiful than the last, as time and experience refine him.
> 
> I always try to credit the photographer's work that I used for reference, but figuring out the provenance of this reference photo has meant some more-than-usual sleuthing and a couple of guesses. This is the outfit he wore for the Variety Actors on Actors conversation with Charlize Theron, which was recorded on 26 Oct 2019. He does indeed have some staple outfits that get re-used on a regular basis (this is one of them, he also wore this to the Marriage Story screening at the NYFF on 4 Oct 2019), so this could have been from a different day, but his hair length & styling and stubble length also match the rest of the Variety material. In addition, The Adam Driver Files, my source for the image, stated that it was taken on 26 Oct 2019; as far as I'm aware, this was the only event he attended that day. Art Streiber was the photographer for that interview, so I'm figuring he probably took this one as well. 
> 
> 8.5 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-44.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-44-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-44-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
